Aiko Kashikoi
~ Aiko Kashikoi is one of the 5 girls featured in 20 Eons in Limbo and the main love interest for the player, or, (Y/N). She is the character that has had the most interactions with the player. Appearance Aiko Kashikoi has long black hair with shining grey eyes that keep the "Moe" style for most of her sprites. She wears a grey shirt that has a circular neck opening on her lower neck. She also wears navy blue stretch pants. She has a mature expression and large breasts. She is one of two characters with a fang. Personality Aiko is very mature and well-presented as she helps lead her friends to their desired goals. She normally has very logical reasoning and never shares her opinions unless she herself considers them as valid. She understands how to gain a positive outcome in almost every situation and knows exactly how to save negative ones. She is a great leader and is always there for her friends. She does however have time for jokes when she finds tension due to the current situation However, she holds the burden of an obsession with not just the player but maybe even (Y/N) A.K.A. the person playing the game. She shows no signs of wanting to murder any of her friends for the player but does show signs of being mentally unstable. In scene 4 she waits for all other characters to leave the classroom before expressing how sorry she was for the negative aspects of her friends. She then goes on to explain how she is sorry about how "horribly they can act" at times. She also goes on to say that she has no control over what they do. She did however say that (Y/N) makes the others happy without mentioning her own feelings but does show extreme signs of being in love with (Y/N). Aiko explains that for some reason, she believes that while she does lead all of them, (Y/N) or, the player, leads them. She thinks her and (Y/N) meeting were fate and demands him to say with obsessed eyes after her sprite glitched out before staying on the obsessive one. Aiko's obsession becomes more troublesome the further the player makes it into the story. After her confession in the classroom when everyone else has left, she resorts to breaking into (Y/N)'s house the same day as her obsession. She appeared for a frame before sliding out of view. The background of (Y/N)'s room was pitch black so her hair appeared to not exist. The next day, when the player is finally given a choice on who to spend time with, no matter who the player picks, the script always treats it as if the player chose Aiko even though she is not listed as a person the player could spend time with. It is also notable how desperate she was to explain to (Y/N) and/or the player how she was no longer working with "them" when she did state earlier that she found their foundation disgusting. She was consoled by (Y/N) and then did begin to blush. It is also notable that she is one of two characters to have such a sprite. However, all of her "outbursts" have been known to be short and she is able to get a hold of herself fairly quickly. Past Aiko mentioned being a former worker at the main foundation that the girls are hiding from. She did say that she left and then called the foundation disgusting. Like many other characters, not much known is exposed about her past. It is possible that she does in fact have a sibling just like the did in the webcomic of 20 Eons in Limbo. Her obsession with the player most likely started from a mental disorder such as Multiple Personality Disorder or some kind of childhood trauma that was never revealed.